


I'll Tell You All My Secrets

by firefly267



Series: If You Listen [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA AU, Hacker Gavin, Humor, M/M, Mercenary Ryan, Ryan gets a bit emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly267/pseuds/firefly267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how Ryan thought he'd come out to the crew, but it could have been worse.</p><p>--<br/>Or the crew finds out that Ryan and Gavin are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You All My Secrets

Ryan hated traveling overseas to finish a job. For some reason people thought that if they packed up their life and hopped on a plane, they’d become invisible. It grew into such a ridiculous concept that Ryan insisted on striving to get to his targets before they could leave the country. Of course some still got away, but the Vagabond always got his man. It was only a matter of time, which his more illustrious targets should take into consideration, when they thought a little water would keep him away. 

The Vagabond was his calling card, the name people found him by, he may be the Mad Mercenary for criminals and other people in his profession, but for everyone else he was the Vagabond. It was important to know that Gavin was entirely responsible for this alias. He thought it would be funny, and started spreading the word about the mysterious killer, who always got his man, went by Vagabond. Once that rumor had started, it spread like wildfire, and by the time it made it’s way to Ryan, he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Ryan tugged his hat lower, and slipped on his sunglasses as he stepped outside of the airport. He pulled out his phone as he hailed a taxi. He hadn’t been gone too long, but his departure had been rather sudden. Usually he at least had time to stop by home and let Gavin know where he was off to. This time he didn’t, and the last he’d heard from Gavin was the quick text he sent before his plane took off.

Climbing into the taxi, Ryan told the driver where to head, before sending a message out to Gavin.

Ryan: Stateside. You at home?

Gavin: On a job. :( 

Ryan smiled sadly, he shook his head and put his phone away, he had hopped Gavin would be at home. It had been a while since they’d both had time off together, and Ryan missed their quiet nights in. His phone buzzed, and Ryan pulled it back out flipping to the messages, glancing over the other messages he had before going to the one from Gav.

Gavin: You get them?

Ryan: Of course.

Ryan grinned, looking out the window. If Gavin was out on a job, then Ryan didn’t want to sit around and wait for him to get back. Ryan’s jobs generally took less time than Gavin’s, so he could keep himself busy while the Brit did his thing. Casting a look over to the taxi driver, Ryan went back to his phone flipping through the messages, seeing what kind of jobs people had to offer. Most of them seemed to be pretty run-of-the-mill hit jobs, and Ryan just wasn’t feeling up to that. He stopped on a message from Geoff, it had been a while since he worked with the Fake AH Crew, but Ryan would be lying if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed his time with them. He had liked it enough to take a few jobs with them since his first big one. The message was dated at being sent a few days prior, but if they still needed someone then Ryan would help out. 

The cab pulled up outside of Ryan’s place and he stepped out grabbing his bag, and setting it on the ground, before paying the cabby. When the cab driver pulled away, Ryan picked up the bag, dialed Geoff’s number, and headed into his building. 

“Ramsey speaking,” Geoff greeted, a loud banging noise sounding in the background. 

“Was this a bad time?” Ryan asked, unlocking his apartment and heading in, the door slid shut behind him, and he dumped his bag by the door before walking into the kitchen.

“Jesus, no, give me a second,” Geoff muttered angrily.

Ryan hummed in response and opened the cupboards seeing what was still good. Not finding much Ryan settled for some toast and a cup of tea. As he started putting together his meal he heard another loud bang and then the click of a door, and the phone quieted down.

“Fuck me, there. Haywood, that you?” Geoff questioned, sounding aggravated.

“Yeah, I got your message. Was on a job though, thought I’d see if you still needed an extra gun.” Ryan said as he smeared some jam over his toast before cramming it in his mouth. 

“Actually yes,” Geoff responded sounding almost tired, “We’ve been having some problems getting our hired guns to play nicely with the new hacker.” 

Ryan grimaced swallowing his toast, “We’re not going to have a repeat of the last time we worked with an incompetent hacker.” 

“No no no. This guy is pretty good, but he seems to get on just about everyone nerves, and I don’t want someone to accidentally shoot him.” Geoff grumbled.

“Well, that sounds interesting. So, I guess I could help you out.” Ryan chuckled, filling a mug with hot water, and dipping the tea bag in. While that seeped Ryan walked over and picked up his bag, taking it to the bedroom, and after emptying it he started to repack. “What kind of a job is it?”

“You guess?” Geoff chuckled, “And it's just taking down some competition. A quick in and out job.”

Ryan frowned, “And you need my help with that?” 

“I can’t give you specifics till you’re here,” Geoff stated almost coldly, Ryan hummed his agreement before dropping his repacked backed bag by the door and going to get his tea. Ryan sometimes forgot that Geoff was one of the biggest mob bosses around because he usually had a very relaxed personality, but Ryan knew that Geoff hadn’t climbed to the top being nice. 

“Of course. I got some things to take care of first, but I should be there tonight some time.” Ryan replied leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his tea.

“Perfect. See you tonight, Haywood.”

 

Ryan drove up to Ramsey’s hide out, he had texted Gav letting him know he was on another job, the only thing he’d received in response was a frowny face, and it filled Ryan with regret, but he knew that they’d get to see each other soon. 

Ryan parked his bike and grabbing his bag he headed towards the building. The Fake AH Crew’s main hideout was a warehouse in downtown Achievement City. From the outside it looked just like any other warehouse nearby, but inside was a different story. This was the crew’s main point of operations, where all the heists were planned, and where most of Geoff’s inventory was kept while it was waiting to be shipped out. 

Walking up to the door, Ryan knocked glancing up at the camera above the door. Kaleb was the head of Geoff’s security, and he’d most likely be watching the doors. The lock buzzed, and Ryan grabbed the door and pulled it open heading inside. He was walking down the hall when he heard a gunshot go off. Immediately, Ryan went into defense mode. He pulled out his gun, keeping it angled towards the ground as he cautiously headed into the room where the shot came from; however, he faltered as soon as he entered. Geoff was yelling at what looked like a hired gun, Michael had his gun pointed towards the guy who Geoff was yelling at, and Jack was kneeling next someone who was sitting against the wall, Ray right next to him. 

“Is now a bad time?” Ryan drawled putting his gun away. Several heads turned towards him, and the man Geoff had been yelling at paled. 

Before someone could answer though a head weakly poked its way over Jack’s shoulder. “Rye-bread?” Gav muttered, and the room went still as Ryan’s body stiffened as he turned toward the voice. 

Had Ryan known that he was going to be working on the same job as Gavin he would have had better restraint, but seeing his Brit on the floor pale and scared, destroyed any control he may have had. If there was one thing Ryan knew it was that no one was allowed to hurt Gavin, and get away with it. Ryan calmly turned back to the man getting berated by Geoff, and Michael glanced over at him warily. Quickly, with the efficiency of someone who killed for a living, Ryan raised his gun at the merc. 

The room seemed to burst into life as soon as Ryan moved. Suddenly Ryan had Michael and Jack’s gun on him, and the mercenary yanked his gun out too, pointing it shakily at Ryan. 

Ryan moved his finger to the trigger.

“Woah! Okay! No one is shooting anyone!” Geoff yelled, turning to face the four. There was a scramble off to the side and a few whispered curses as Gavin jumped to his feet, and Ray jerked forward trying to hold him back. Gavin broke free and ran to Ryan’s side.

“Hey. Rye. Look at me. I’m fine.” Gavin insisted quietly, stepping in front of Ryan, but to the side of his gun. Ryan glanced over at Gavin, his eyes running over him. “He missed, and I’m fine. Just freaked me out a bit, but there’s no need to kill anyone.” Keeping his eyes locked with Ryan’s Gavin slowly moved his hand up and pressed down on Ryan’s gun. 

Ryan’s eyes tracked over Gavin once more before he lowered his gun. Geoff watched Ryan wearily before waving off the others. Michael and Jack lowered their weapons, but the hired gun fired. However, because he was shaking so bad he missed, Ryan didn’t. As soon as he heard the shot go off Ryan pulled his gun up and fired. The mercenary yelled, his gun falling from his hand as he yanked his hand towards his chest.

“He shot me!” The hired gun yelled. “You fucking shot me!”

“Dude, what the fuck!” Michael snapped angrily, shoving his gun back in its holster. “Can people stop shooting at each other!” 

Jack frowned, glancing between everyone and Geoff shrugged, looking over at the mercenary, “You did kinda shoot at him first. He could have killed you.”

“Would have been a waste of a bullet.” Ryan stated coldly. 

“Haywood, the insane guy.” Ray muttered. As Jack walked over to the mercenary and led him from the room, probably to take care of his hand. Gavin frowned up at Ryan, opening his mouth as if to ask something, but seeming to remember where they were he stepped back and blushed.

“You guys know each other?” Michael asked, eyeing them perplexed.

Gavin looked over at Ryan, watched the way he tensed. “We’ve worked together before.”

Michael snorted, “Then how in the world are you still alive?” Gav squawked and turned glaring petulantly at Michael. “No offense Gav, but you are the most annoying piece of shit I know.”

Gavin gaped before frowning and whining, “But Micool!” 

Ryan raised his eyebrows as Geoff, Michael, and Ray perfectly all at the same time repeated the phase back at him mockingly before breaking out in laughter. Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “You guys are all being right mongs.” 

If anything that made the boys laugh harder, Geoff’s laugh turning more into wheezing, and Ryan chuckled next to Gavin. Ryan may love Gavin, but that didn’t mean that he suddenly understood everything that came out of the Brit’s mouth and went on his head. Ryan had known Gavin for years, but there were still things that Gavin said that confused Ryan. 

Gavin jerked around, his arms falling to his side as he looked at Ryan. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Ryan just smiled under his mask, and ruffled Gavin’s hair, smirking as he let out a string of bird noises and jumped out of Ryan’s reach, his limbs flailing around. “As exciting as this has all been, I wasn’t just called here to discipline your shitty hires was I?”

They quieted down, and Geoff straightened up, scowling, “Watch it Haywood.” Michael walked over to Gavin and pulled him into a headlock, Ray smirked and walked over to a couch against the back wall and plopped into it, pulling out a DS. Geoff walked over to Ryan. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll get you caught up. You guys get back to work!” He called out heading towards the door, waving at Ryan to come with. Ryan followed Geoff out of the room, laughter wafting out from behind him.

They set out to one of the planning rooms, and once there, Geoff lead Ryan through everything that they were doing for the heist, which wasn’t much of a heist, but more of a crew that was beginning to broach on Ramsey’s territory, and needed to be taken down a notch. Right now, they were scooping the crew out, Gavin getting research on all the members and their facilities. Once that was done, then Geoff would go after all their weak points taking the crew down, and making sure others knew not to get ideas.

“That doesn’t sound too hard. Just taking Castello’s Crew down.” Ryan replied glancing over the plans.

“He’s been a pain in my side for years, and now he thinks he can just come in and take what isn’t his.” Geoff grumbled, pouring a glass of whiskey for himself, he held the bottle towards Ryan, silently offering him a glass.

“No thanks.” Ryan replied. Geoff shrugged and set down the bottle, he leaned back against a table and took a sip from his drink. “Do you always keep your mask on then? How long do we need to know each other before I get to second base?” Geoff grinned from behind his glass.

“Well, I could show you, but then I’d have to kill you.” Ryan shrugged and Geoff snorted into his drink, “We probably do with some mystery left in our relationship though. Keep the love alive and all that.”

“Yeah, my love for you is ever growing.” Geoff stated blandly, tossing back the rest of his drink. “So, you’ve worked with Gavin before?”

Ryan sighed, he knew better to hope that Geoff would just let that topic die. Naturally, he would want to know about them. “Yes, as Gavin said earlier we’ve worked together before. Kind of hard not to when your the best at what you do.”

Geoff nodded, setting down his empty glass next to the bottle. “So has he seen your face then?” 

Ryan stilled, Gavin, of course, had seen his face, but telling Geoff that seemed like revealing a piece of himself that he wasn’t sure wanted to. It left his relationship with Gavin a little too exposed, and Geoff would put two and two together eventually. Who knows what would happen then. The only person in their business to know about then was Dan, Gavin’s friend and fellow mercenary, and it had taken him months to come around.

Ryan wasn’t ashamed of the work he did, but because of his work, and how well he did it, people were scared of him. Gavin, though, had never been scared of him, and that’s the reason Ryan kept an eye on Gavin after their first job together. He liked the Brit, and wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. People knowing that the Mad Mercenary had a weak spot would make Gavin a target, and given how many enemies Ryan had it wouldn’t be good.

Geoff eyed him speculatively, and Ryan knew that he couldn’t outright lie to him. Geoff would call him on it, so he went with the next best idea, diversion. “Do you think I show my face to anyone I work with?”

Geoff rolled his eyes, “So was he the hacker you called on the first job we worked together?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, “If he was?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering,” Geoff countered crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you guys work together often?”

Ryan sighed irritated, “Does it really matter Geoff? I don’t ask you about all your old jobs.”

“No, not really. But you two seem to know each other well.” Geoff shrugged pushing himself off of the table, his voice tinged with hurt. “You don’t have to share if you don’t want to. I figured we could get to know each other if we’re going to keep working together.”

Ryan groaned as Geoff walked by him and out of the room. The last thing he wanted was to drive a wedge between him and Geoff. Ryan actually enjoyed working for this crew. They were a fun group of people who didn’t take themselves too seriously, but still managed to get the job done on almost all the jobs they pulled. It was hard to find a crew that trusted each other enough to work this seamlessly. 

Ryan turned quickly and chased after Geoff. He luckily hadn’t gotten too far ahead, and Ryan easily caught up to him. “Geoff. Hey, wait up. I’m sorry okay.” Geoff stopped walking, and turned to face Ryan. “I’m not used to-” Ryan paused for a second struggling to find the right words, “letting people in.”

Geoff looked at Ryan unimpressed before stating blandly, “Yeah, that’s apparent.” He turned away as if he was going to keep moving, but Ryan reached out and grabbed his arm before he could. 

“Geoff, please. Just-Fuck! I’m trying. Okay.” Ryan stated, letting out a harsh breath. 

At this Geoff nodded his face seeming to soften. “Yeah, alright. We’ve just worked a few jobs together, and I feel like I know less about you now then when I first hired you.” Ryan let go of Geoff’s arm and went to go run a hand through his hair, but stopped short realizing he was still wearing his mask. Geoff snorted, shaking his head, “Fuck me, you’re almost pathetic. If I didn’t know you’d probably kill me over it, I’d laugh.” 

Ryan blushed under his mask, and was not for the first time glad for the protection the mask gave him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, “You asked if I’ve worked with Gavin a lot in the past.”

Geoff looked a little uncomfortable for a second, reaching out to put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder for a second before letting it fall off, “Haywood, I’m not going to force you tell me now.”

“No. It’s fine. You’re right. I like working with you guys, and it’s only fair. So, first, I guess I should tell you my name is not actually Haywood, it’s Ryan.” Ryan confessed. 

Geoff paused, giving Ryan a quizzical look. “Really? I don’t think I would have pegged you as a Ryan, doesn’t seem menacing enough for you.”

Ryan snorted out a laugh shaking his head, of course Geoff would find some way to lighten the mood. Geoff grinned glancing down as one of the doors down the hallway opened and someone walked out, he waved briefly at them before turning back to Ryan, “Got any other dark secrets you wanna get off your chest while we’re at it?”

“I know Gavin pretty well. We don’t work the same jobs usually, but we try to stay in touch, and keep tabs on each other.” Ryan blurted out, trying not to wince out how rushed that sounded. He hoped Geoff didn’t call him on his lie. It seemed that his earlier struggle with sharing gave him an out though cause Geoff only nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense. You don’t get that protective over someone you barely know.” Geoff mused, “Well if you don’t have anything else we should probably check up on the kids.” When Geoff glanced at him, Ryan nodded, and together they walked back to the room they left the others in.

 

When they got back to the room it was chaos. Apparently, in the time that they had been gone something big had happened, because Michael was yelling, Ray was staring at Gavin his DS forgotten in his lap, and Gavin was standing there looking almost shocked. That’s when what Michael was yelling about finally registered with Ryan.

“You’re fucking him!” Michael yelled, some spit flying out of his mouth. Ryan’s eyes snapped to Gavin, who was beginning to turn a very bright shade of red.

“Michael,” He hissed jerking forward as if that would that would make the Jersey boy quiet down.

“Wait whose Gavvy screwing?” Geoff questioned grinning. Ryan took a step back as Gavin’s whole body jerked as he looked over. He caught eyes with Ryan before looking to Geoff and paling. Ryan frowned and moved towards Gavin as Michael turned to Geoff.

“Haywood! He’s screwing the fucking Mad Mercenary!” Michael shouted pointing at Ryan. Geoff stopped a dumbfounded expression falling over his face as he looked at Ryan and Gavin. 

“No way.” Geoff muttered and then louder he questioned incredulously, “Is this a fucking joke?” Ryan winced, and his eyes sought out Gavin, but Gavin was staring at the ground his hands shaking slightly by his side. It was almost reminiscent of how Dan reacted when he found out about them. All the yelling and disbelief, and then the anger, that Gav had kept something this big from him. Ryan’s frown deepened and he walked over to Gavin, taking the Brits hand. 

“I’d like to think it’s a bit more than fucking.” Ryan replied calmly, squeezing Gavin’s hand. Gavin calmed, grinning softly up at Ryan before glancing around at the others smiling weakly.

“Go Vav,” Ray called from his spot on the couch. Gavin laughed, and Michael snorted as Geoff stared unbelieving at the two. 

“You two are-” Geoff paused seeming to be almost rethinking his words, “What, dating?” He finished sounding very confused. 

Ryan coughed behind his mask, suddenly feeling very exposed. Gavin nodded, “Yes, we’re dating.”

“Whose dating?” Jack asked looking confused as he walked in behind Geoff. 

“Haywood and Gavin, although Haywood is actually Ryan.” Geoff replied glancing to look back at Jack. 

“Wait, your name is Ryan?” Michael said taken aback. 

Ryan groaned, “Yes. My name is Ryan, I’m dating Gavin, have been for a while, I like long walks on the beach, romance novels, and candlelit dinners.” He finished blandly.

The room went quiet and Ryan glanced around at the others. 

“Ryan the sensitive guy.” Ray chimed in, breaking the silence. Apparently this was all that was needed to break the silence. The room was once again filled with laugher and raised voices, and Gavin grinned seeming relieved, he dropped Ryan’s hand as Michael threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him away from Ryan and over to Ray. Ryan smiled, watching as Gavin was tackled to the ground after saying something to Michael, his squeals ringing above anyone elses voice. It was nice to see Gavin so comfortable with people besides him or Dan. It wasn’t often they found decent people in their line of business. 

“Ryan!” Geoff called, and Ryan pulled his attention away from the others to turn and face Geoff and Jack. “We’re going to go scout out one of Castello’s hideouts. You want to come?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Ryan replied, walking closer to them. 

Jack smiled shaking his head, “I still can’t believe your name is Ryan.”

“And you thought Haywood was more believable?” Ryan questioned.

“Well no, but Ryan makes you sound more human,” Jack supplied.

“Right, cause I wasn’t human before this.” Ryan nodded sarcastically. 

Geoff snickered, and Jack sighed, “I think I liked him more when he didn’t talk.”

Ryan sighed happily as Jack and Geoff started walking to the door. He glanced back over at Gavin, who was once again sitting at the chair in front of his computers, he beamed over at Ryan and blew a kiss, which Ryan, obviously, reached up and caught. He ignored the way Michael fell over laughing, grinning under his mask as Gavin spun back around to look at his screen a pleased look settling over his face. 

Ryan turned catching up with Geoff and Jack. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this content. Maybe it was when Gavin moved in, or after his first kill, he didn’t know, but Ryan hoped that the feeling would last. The family Geoff had built here was special, and Ryan felt honored to be considered a part of it, even it was for only a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> This work took so unbelievably long to get out. I kept having to rewrite pieces because I didn't like them. Plus classes just kept getting in the way. But I finished it, and am pretty happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for what you want to see next just let me know. :) I'd love to know what you guys liked and/or didn't like. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
